megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Eight Gentle Judges
The are eight Mutos Reploids and judges from Neo Arcadia that decided with X if a Reploid called into question is a Maverick. Dr. Weil brainwashed and modified them to serve him, as the , the eight bosses from Mega Man Zero 3. In Vile's Incident, their creator was none other than Weil, hence why they serve him after the modifications and exiled Omega into space, rather than considering him a Maverick. As shown in Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Telos, the eight were originally very gentle, respected the Four Guardians, and had doubts about X's recent decisions to consider Reploids as Mavericks. After Weil's remodelling (the awakening of their true personailities), they became aggressive, telling Sage Harpuia to remove the "junk" (the injured Fairy Leviathan and Fighting Fefnir) from a room to be used by Weil. They operate the Central Convergence of Neo Arcadia to eliminate those who oppose Dr. Weil. Each of them has a "Judge" and "Punishment" form. They also made a very brief appearance in Mega Man Zero 4 as illusions summoned by Dr. Weil when he merged with Ragnarok to battle with Zero, and half of them appear as bosses in Mega Man ZX. Members Screaming Interrogation *'Left Fire Judge Blazin' Flizard': Boss of the Aegis Volcano stage. Uses fire based attacks and is weak to thunder. Defeating him in A or S rank gives Zero the Burst Shot EX Skill. *'Left Ice Judge Childre Inarabitta': Boss of the Oceanic Highway Ruins. Uses ice and is weak to flame. Defeating him in A or S rank gives Zero the Throw Blade (Zaneidan) ability. *'Left Thunder Judge Hellbat Schilt': Also known as "Devilbat Schilt". Boss of the Weapons Repair Factory. Uses electric powers and is weak against ice. Defeating him in A or S rank gives Zero the Saber Smash (Rakusaiga) ability. *'Right Fire Judge Cubit Foxtar': Boss of the Energy Facility stage. Defeating him in A or S rank gives Zero the Soul Launcher ability. *'Right Ice Judge Glacier le Cactank': Boss of the Snow Wastelands stage. Defeating him in A or S rank gives Zero the Orbit Shield ability. *'Right Thunder Judge Volteel Biblio': Boss of the Sunken Library stage. Defeating him in A or S rank gives Zero the V Shot ability. Sighing Torture *'Moonlight Judge (Vice Chief Judge) Deathtanz Mantisk': Boss of the Old Residential Area. Defeating him in A or S rank gives Zero the 1000 Slash ability. Hopeless Judgement *'Dark Judge (Chief Judge) Tretista Kelverian': Last member and perhaps the strongest (also the largest) of the Eight Gentle Judges. Boss of the Giant Elevator stage. Defeating him in A or S rank gives Zero the Gale Attack (Reppuugeki) ability. Trivia *When Dr. Weil summons them in Mega Man Zero 4, the order that the Judges appear in matches that of the order they are fought in Zero 3. *Interestingly when scanning the judges during their bonus fights in Area N, Their original "Judge" forms appear in the scan rather then their "Punishment" forms. Gallery TheEightGentleJudgesHitoshiAriga.jpg|The Eight Gentle Judges by Hitoshi Ariga. Category:Eight Gentle Judges Category:Organizations Category:Mega Man Zero series Category:Antagonists